


Distance

by ohnomarcus



Series: Soren/Viren [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Unconscious Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Soren is given a rare opportunity.





	Distance

It was truly a sight.

Soren never really saw his father in his private study. Granted, Soren wouldn't visit it often outside of family arranged meetings. Their schedules clashed and Viren never showed interest in his son's offers to "hang out" so he eventually stopped asking. He was instructed by Adviser Opeli to deliver some important letters, something about trade negotiations or whatever—he honestly didn’t listen to that part. Carefully traced the wax Council seal that held them closed with his thumb as he made his way to the study. The crownguard soldier figured he'd still be able to find his dad at work during this hour. He just didn't expect to find him fast asleep in his armchair.

Soren stood in the doorway, unsure if he should just return at a later hour. He thought it over for a moment and figured Viren would appreciate the delivery as soon as possible and took a step into the warmly lit chamber, the only light being the late afternoon sun glowing through the windows. Walking in, the young guard soon noticed the mess that was scattered across the study floor. Papers were strewn about, scrolls in a haphazard pile against a teetering stack of leather books. Soren never considered his father to be the type to work in such disarray, he was always a stickler for order.

Taking light footsteps around the mess, he quietly walked up to Viren’s chair to check on him. The mage was deep asleep, his arms folded up against his body and head resting against the wing of the tall arm chair. Worked himself to sleep. Soren fought back a smile. This was a side that made him seem more vulnerable.

In Viren's lap was a well-used notebook with a dried up quill that laid over open pages. They were scrawled with various notes and names. Looking closer at the pages, Soren recognized a few of the words from conversations he would overhear between Viren and Claudia, though he couldn't make heads or tails over what they meant.

He was always jealous of their closeness. Soren could never compare to Claudia. His sister was the light in Viren's life, brimming with talent and determination while Soren was lucky if he was given the time of day. That large gap in their relationship constantly grew. He wanted everything Claudia was given and more. His father's approval, his father's attention, his father's....

Soren looked down at Viren, still in a deep sleep, unaware his son was right next to him.

"Hey? Dad?" he whispered, trying to wake the mage.

Only Viren's soft breathing was heard, not roused in the slightest. He looked.... peaceful, almost. Soren never noticed the faint bags under his eyes from pulling constant all nighters. The length of his eyelashes. The milky paleness of his skin, wondering how it would feel to touch. To hold.

Carefully placing the sealed documents on a nearby table, he lifted his hand to Viren's cheek, brushing the back of his fingers against his skin before quickly pulling away as if he were to be bitten. He stared down at Viren wide eyed and held his breath, expecting a harsh response. The old man was still, his chest continued slowly rising and falling with each quiet breath. Soren's ears grew hot, filled with the echoing beat of his heart, pounding against his chest loud and wild. Feeling bold, Soren gripped onto each armchair wing and leaned in closer.

His father's face was handsome, fine lines only adding to his looks and his beard lined his strong jaw beautifully. The slight wrinkle on his forehead above his defined brows. Wondering what sort of expressions would he make if Soren could hold him, whispering confessions into his ear. His gaze wandered to Viren’s mouth. His lips were a pale pink and only slightly parted, making them even more enticing. Soren licked his own dry ones and moved in closer, now only a few inches away from his dad's face. The faint smell of his soap filled his lungs. Soren closed his eyes.

~~~

He wasn't sure if he should be thanking or cursing himself for running away at the last moment, leaning against the shelf of helmets in the armory. The smell of steel and musk was strong but it was strangely comforting for the soldier. Running his fingers through his hair, Soren took a deep breath and vacantly looked at the lined up helmets. He took one of the helmets off the rack and held it in his hands. The steel was dull but still able to show his face in a clear enough reflection, staring at it for a moment before letting out a sigh. It was for the best. For both of them. A bittersweet smile was on his face, he was content with this. He jumped when he heard the armory door creak open, turning to face Viren who entered the chamber.

"Soren." Viren closed the armory door behind him after taking a step inside, leaning his staff against the heavy oak and folded his arms neatly behind his back.

"H-hey dad," Soren stuttered, clumsily placing the helmet back on the shelf before walking over, "What's up? You need something?"

Viren closed his eyes and held his silence for a moment before opening them back up. A cold intimidating gaze that caused a chill to run up his son’s spine.

"You, of all people, should know I do not tolerate half hearted attempts."

Leaning against the thick door behind him, Viren opened the pouch that sat on his hip and pulled out a scroll, holding it out in front of him. Soren swallowed thickly when he saw the Council's seal on it.

"If you go out of your way to do something, I expect you to get results." His grip on the paper tightened, crinkling it in his grasp, “To take hold of that prize.”

Panicking, Soren walked up to Viren and pleaded, "I'm sorry, Dad! You were sleeping and I didn't want to wa--"

"I'm not talking about that," Viren interrupted.

"Huh?"

He lifted his son's chin up with the rolled up document, urging him to take a step closer. Storm gray eyes stared down into clear blue. A faint flush colored Soren's cheeks.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m referring to.”

“D-Dad... I…” His face was on fire.

"... Don't give me another show of weakness."

Soren took a moment before shakily placing his hands on either side of Viren against the door. His father waited patiently. The familiar scent of soap growing stronger as he slowly closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> First of (hopefully) three fics. Thanks to everyone that gave their input. You know who you are.


End file.
